pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Storm Hammer
|lethality = 24 |attackspeed = 72 |mobility = 120 (Mobility) 9 (Weight) |cost = 999 (700 on sale) |level_required = 27 |released = 10.0.0 }} The Storm Hammer is a Melee weapon introduced in the 10.0.0 update. Appearance It has a big silver head with a lightning symbol in the middle, as well as a blue and black stripped handle with a golden bottom. When it swings, the top opens up and shoots out white lightning in a ring pattern surronding the user. Strategy It has high damage, relatively slow attack speed, and descent mobility. Tips * Use this to mow down heavily armored players due to its high damage. * The Storm Hammer cannot hit things behind it. Also, with the fact that the closer to the Storm Hammer the enemy is, the more damage it does, the user should keep this in mind to maximize their gameplay. * It has a 2 shot kill, and along with area damage, it is ideal for compact areas. * This weapon is powerful when combined with Stealth Bracelet, as the user can utilize invisibility to slaughter enemies. Coming from above has a similar effect although it requires timing. * It is possible to get many killstreaks with this weapon. * Use this in Knife Party, because many other players may use non-area damage Melee weapons, where you have the upper hand against them. * In melee versus melee combat in a choke point, it is recommended to move forward while in the swinging animation and move back while the lightning is coming out. This allows for multiple enemies to be hit and you can't be chased as there is a high chance someone was behind you and could be finished off. * In 1v1s stay extremely close to your enemy so the full damage can be dealt. Try to avoid their line of sight, be advised against certain weapons this won't work (like the Ghost Lantern) where it is best just to switch to a longer ranged weapon. Counters * Use a weapon with slowness to stop the player catching up or escaping. *Its users can't hit any enemies high up in the air. Therefore, the Jetpack or Rocket Jump can solve the problems they cause, but you need to avoid some unsuspected surprises, like how they will attempt to shoot you with projectile weapons. *It cannot kill you if a single hit if you are far enough. *It is recommended to jump and run with a melee weapon (with wear that boosts your jump height and/or melee movement speed) then use the Big Buddy Up2 to shoot at the user. **This also applies to other weapons that deals lethal damage, like the Ghost Lantern. Skins : | |The head of the Storm Hammer is golden, the lighting symbol is white and the blue and black stripped handle is now an indigo and black stripped handle instead. |350 |3K |Adamant }} Theme Modeled after Thor's hammer from Marvel superheroes. Supported Maps * Knife Party * Pool Party Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a longer range if engaged in long ranged combat. It is also Electric Themed. Trivia * This weapon is probably based off of Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor, as it has a lightning symbol on it and is mainly blue in color. * The Fire Orb, Santa Sword, and the Storm Hammer are the only melee weapons to have area damage. * It was the most expensive coin currency weapon not only in the Melee section, but the most expensive coin currency weapon in the entire game as its cost used to be 700 . Some considered its extravagant price to be worthy, as this is one of the most powerful melee weapons in the game but it was ultimately changed to a 255 price tag after the 12.5.0 update. * The weapon had revived some nerfs since its release. ** Its lethality was reduced to 27 and attack to 84 in the 10.0.7 update. ** Its speed and attack speed were reduced from 130 to 120 and from 85 to 82 respectively with 10.1.0 update. ** Its lethality was further reduced to 24 in the 10.2.4 update. ** Its radius was reduced in the 10.4.0 update. ** The mobility was reduced from 130 to 120 in the 12.1.1 update. * It's the first melee weapon with Area Damage. * This weapon is unlocked at level 27 along with the Secret Forces Rifle, Dual Hawks, Sunrise and "Bastion". * Due to its infamous nature of being a high damage-area damage weapon, it has been dubbed the 'Spammer Hammer' or 'Hammer Spammer' and is spammed a lot by players. * Despite being graded , it is commonly seen in Knife Party, making this weapon or . * So far, this is the most used melee weapon in the game. Gallery Screenshot 2017-08-06-09-32-42-209.jpeg|The Storm Hammer in use. Screenshot 2017-08-06-09-33-08-843.jpeg|The area damage effect of the Storm Hammer. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Category:Area Damage